Genialogia maldita
by milly loca
Summary: Su genialogia estaba maldita por tres colores que ella cargaba consigo, El Rojo de la sangre, El Blanco de la pureza y El Negro del odio, estos tres colores le acarraron dolor y tristeza, y la alejaron del amor. (Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?") (No apto para los que aman el final feliz de Blanca Nieves)


_**El presente Fic participa del reto especial: "Loveless" del Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?"**_

 _ **Advertencia: Si te gusta la historia de "Blanca nieves y los 7 enanos" donde hay un príncipe encantador que salva a la princesa y un final feliz, no te recomiendo esta historia, pero si quieres arruinar tu infancia eres más que bienvenido nwn.**_

 _ **Genealogía maldita.**_

En un reino muy lejano existía una reina que anhelaba tener un hijo, una noche mientras miraba por la ventana rogo a dios de este modo.

-Señor, quiero tener una hija, pero dale el rojo de la sangre, el blanco como la nieve y el negro de la noche-Pidió en su oración mientras se cortaba un poco su mano.

Lo que esta reina no sabía era que su oración seria contestada, tiempo después naciendo de ella una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Felka, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran vivos y de un verde tan claro que parecían dos bellas gemas esmeraldas, sin contar su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus labios tan rojos como la sangre que fluya de una herida abierta.

La niña fue creciendo en hermosura y humildad, así como en bondad y felicidad, pero cuando la niña alcanzo la edad de 15 años su madre empezó a sentir celos de la juventud y la belleza de su hija, a la que empezó a negar desde que su esposo falleció.

-Madre-La chica llego a lado de su madre e intento abrazarla como saludo, pero esta la reina la aparto con una mirada de asco-¿Ocurre algo?

-No me toques, me das asco-Dijo con desprecio hacia su propia hija, lo cual la dejo un poco impresionada.

Felka no entendía la actitud de su madre para con ella, si hace unos años todo era perfecto entre ellas, se llevaban bien pero ahora la trataba peor a que un leproso o un vagabundo, a los cuales todas las personas trataban de evitar para no ser contagiadas de dicha o simplemente por su mal aspecto, pero ella no tenía ni la lepra ni era una vagabunda, solo soltó unas cuantas lagrimas mientras que se fue corriendo a su cuarto, una vez encerrada se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en su cama abrazando una almohada, hasta que se quedó dormida.

 _ **En la sala del trono.**_

La reina Rahel estaba con un hombre en ese momento, era un cazador llamado Paulo al que había contratado para un encargo "especial".

-¿Qué quiere que haga que?-Pregunto incrédulo el joven cazador, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-Quiero que lleves a Felka al bosque y que estando ahí la mates-Dijo la mujer con tono indiferente.

-Pero majestad, es su hija-Replico Paulo, no podía creer que una madre odiara tanto a su propia hija a tal grado.

-¡Silenció!-Exclamo ya impaciente de tantas negativas del cazador-Mas te vale hacer lo que te digo mañana en la mañana o tu esposa e hijo pagaran el precio.

Paulo entro en pánico, no podía dejar que su amada esposa y su pequeño hijo corrieran peligro, por lo que mientras se iba estaba ideando algo para poner a salvo a sus amados tesoros y dejar en libertad a su princesa ya que él era demasiado bueno como para herir a una inocente.

Mientras la reina ya podía oler su "victoria" contra el "pecado" que estaba en su castillo y ella sería la única gobernante y la más amada que su hija.

-Pronto será cortada de esta mundo y seré la más hermosa y amada de todas las mujeres-Dijo con orgullo y vanidad, mientras tomaba en sus manos una manzana, el que ella creía el fruto del pecado, del que nació Felka.

Sin más empezó a reír maniáticamente.

-¡Sentencien ya a esa mocosa!-Exclamo mientras reía asustando a su servidumbre.

 _ **A la mañana Siguiente.**_

Paulo ya había puesto a salvo a su esposa e hijo en un carruaje lejos del pueblo y al que podía llegar rápidamente cuando dejara en libertad a Felka ya que el mismo se conocía de sobra para saber que no haría tal barbarie contra la princesa.

Una vez que la recogió en el castillo y la chica fue con gusto, pero cuando intento despedirse de su madre esta se apartó con expresión de desagrado en su rostro, Felka solo suspiro, ya se esperaba esa reacción de su madre solo subió al caballo de Paulo y este miro con preocupación a la chica, ella no se merecía tal trato pero el poco y nada podía hacer, empezaron a irse, Felka se giró y alzo la mano en modo de despedida, pero Rahel solo se giró para ir de vuelta al castillo.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que me odia tanto?-Dijo en un sollozo agachando la cabeza, dejando escapar parte de su dolor por la falta del amor materno que ahora le era negado.

Paulo no supo que decir para consolarla solo dejo que se desahogara con su llanto, una vez que llegaron al lugar donde ocurriría la huida de ambas partes, un campo de flores, Felka bajo del caballo con la ayuda de Paulo, la chica empezó a recoger un manojo de flores, eran las favoritas de su madre, los lirios blancos.

-Estoy segura de que si le llevo este ramo de lirios ella me amara-Pensaba en voz alta un poco más positiva con una sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento, Paulo tomo un hacha que llevaba con él y se acercó por detrás hacia Felka que estaba de los entusiasmada juntando flores para su madre, pero cuando volteo miro al hombre con el hacha alzada listo para cumplir con la orden de su reina, pero pensó en su esposa e hijo que lo esperaban cerca de donde estaban él y la princesa para irse de ese lugar y no pudo hacer tal atrocidad.

-¡No!-Grito la pobre muchacha asustada cubriéndose con los brazos.

-No puedo hacerlo-Dijo dejando caer el hacha a otro lado-Perdóneme princesa.

-¿Pero porque lo harías?

-Ella me lo ordeno ya que mataría a mi hijo y esposa, pero aquí cerca tengo un carruaje para llevarlos lejos de su maldad y usted debe hacer lo mismo su alteza.

-¿Pero quién te lo ordeno?-Le pregunto curiosa y asustada.

En ese momento escucharon como se acercaban caballos y eso hizo que Paulo se pusiera más nervioso y alterado, no lo pensó y volvió a tomar el hacha y empezó a acerco a Felka con una mirada de desesperación y miedo.

-¡Largo dije!-Grito con miedo en su voz alzando sin titubear.

Felka sintió miedo por el modo en que se comportaba ese pobre hombre bañado de miedo, por lo que empezó a correr y se escondió entre unos arbustos mirando como Paulo corría lejos de ahí antes de que le dieran alcance los hombres que la reina de seguro había enviado para saber si había cumplido con su cometido, una vez que estuvo sola corrió abrigando su cuello con una bufanda de color rojo.

-Todo esto paso porque ese día me dotaron con Rojo-Dijo en un susurro dando un suspiro, solo en su mente esperaba que la familia de ese pobre hombre estuviera a salvo.

Y así se internó en el bosque para no regresar a su hogar y vivir en la clandestinidad lejos de donde fue su hogar.

 _ **Unos años después.**_

La joven a la que alguna vez llamaron "Princesa" ahora se dedicaba a vivir en el bosque escapando de todo lo que una vez fue, sobreviviendo de lo que el bosque le ofrecía, se bañaba en el rio y comía frutos de los árboles frutales que crecían en algunas zonas y su casa era una cueva que ella misma había encontrado obligada a matar a un oso con una lanza que ella misma fabrico y uso la piel del oso para abrigarse y su carme para alimentarse.

Pero un día en el bosque mientras caminaba directo al rio para pescar algunos peces para hacer su comida y su cena se encontró con alguien que nunca había visto en su vida, era un hombre joven, de cabello negro como la noche, usaba un abrigo negro con rojo y una bufanda roja, su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía una sonrisa peculiar de solo verla, sus ojos la miraban con un brillo perverso.

-Hola señorita, ¿Qué hace una bella jovencita en este lúgubre bosque?-Pregunto ese hombre sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Aquí vivo-Respondió un teniendo un poco de prudencia e intentando alejarse de él.

-¿Cómo es eso señorita si se puede saber?-Pregunto curioso e intentando acercarse más a la joven.

-Mi madre la reina trato de asesinarme y tuve que escapar-Dijo agachando la cabeza triste.

En ese momento el hombre misterioso se acercó y la abrazo cariñosamente, Felka se sorprendió un poco pero dejo que la abrazara ya que hacía tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de afecto y lloro en el pecho de ese hombre ajena al peligro que se avecinaba.

-Ya pequeña no llores, un bello ángel como tú no debería llorar por algo así-Dijo acariciando la mejilla blanca de Felka.

-Pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-Aun no notaba que estaba en peligro.

-Mi nombre es Viktor Braginsky, y es un placer conocerte-Dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa lúgubre que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Bueno mi nombre es Felka-Se abstuvo de dar su apellido, no fuera ser que fuera algún asesino enviado a terminar el trabajo que ese pobre hombre temeroso por su familia no pudo terminar.

-Felka-Repitio el nombre relamiendo sus labios-Hermoso como tú.

-Bueno, creo que ya me debo ir-Intento alejarse de Viktor pero este la apretó más contra sí.

-Yo creo que no-Dijo sonriendo aún más-Serás mía por la eternidad.

-¡No, déjame ir!-Intento quitarse de encima pero no podía él era más fuerte que ella.

Pero Viktor hizo oídos sordos a sus suplicas y rasgando bruscamente parte de su vestido, y pasando sus manos por lugares que nadie antes había tocado y que la hacían sentir avergonzada, la violo sin piedad. Ella termino llorando en el suelo mientras el siniestro acto era efectuado ella miraba al cielo.

-Esto me paso por ser dotada por el Blanco-Pensó con pena cerrando los ojos.

Cuando Viktor termino de saciarse se vistió y se retiró dejando a la joven tirada en el sucio suelo.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión querida-Dijo con una sonrisa sínica para irse riendo un poco.

Felka se hizo un ovillo en el suelo llorando de dolor, era más el dolor psicológico que el físico, se levantó tambaleante y se metió al rio lavando su cuerpo entero para no dejar marca alguna de ese cruel abuso que sufrió, cuando ya tenía todo lo que fue a buscar, regreso igual de tambaleante a su hogar en la cueva.

-No puedo soportar esto, mi madre me odia sin motivo y un hombre se llevó mi pureza sin amor-Lloro y luego tomo la bufanda que estaba a su lado-Y agarrando el desatado hijo rojo que nos unía y en calma-En su mente varios recuerdos de su pasado llegaron y también los del abuso sufrido-Sin pretender y sin nada saber, ahora yo solo lo despedazare.

En su rostro apareció una mueca de odio e ira y se dispuso a buscar venganza contra aquellos que pretendieron hacerle daño, claro en su mente solo estaban su madre, Rahel y Viktor, por lo que esperaría a este último para conseguir su venganza de el primero.

 _ **Unas semanas después.**_

Felka estaba sentada al borde del rio peinándose tranquilamente cuando en ese momento apareció detrás de ella Viktor con su peculiar brillo de perversidad en su mirada, la tomo en sus brazos, Felka no hizo amago de escapar, una vez que la llevo bosque a dentro la deja en el suelo y se subió encima de ella empezando a quitar la ropa de la muchacha.

-Sabía que estarías dispuesta a hacerlo conmigo una vez más-Dijo empezando a besar su pecho desnudo de Felka.

-Pues la verdad te estaba esperando para otra cosa-Dijo abrazándolo y de una de sus mangas saco una daga que clavo en la espalda de Viktor.

El hombre solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por el dolor de la puñalada y se apartó de ella rodando en el suelo, Felka aprovecho esto para ponerse sobre él y darle otra puñalada.

-¡Pagaras por lo que me hiciste maldito!-Grito con lágrimas de dolor y rabia, mientras seguía apuñalando a Viktor.

Poco a poco la vida se fue escapando de los ojos de ese hombre que la había violado cruelmente, ella se quedó un momento sentada sobre el mirando los ojos muertos de Viktor, luego se levantó y tomo el arma de este una espada dejo el cuerpo ahí por si alguna bestia se lo comía, regreso a su hogar en la cueva.

-Uno fuera, queda otra-Ahora todo el amor hacia su madre fue sustituido por el odio que ahora sentía.

Luego de empacar sus cosas o solo las que necesitaría se envaino la espada que ahora era suya y se fue directo al que en verdad era su hogar que por más de 21 años le fue arrebatado, el castillo y el trono ahora iban a pasar a sus manos como era debido, subió al caballo de Viktor y cabalgo hacia el castillo.

 _ **En el reino.**_

El pueblo estaba en una situación muy precaria y la mitad de los pobladores se iban a otros lados para poder tener algo para comer y otros que tenían la fe en que todo mejoraría se quedaban y al cabo de un tiempo el hambre los mataba, mientras que la reina se daba la gran vida sin preocuparse por nada, pero todo cambiaria en ese momento, en que vieron a una doncella cabalgar en caballo negro como la noche armada con una espada igual de negra.

-¡Pueblo mío, su princesa y futura reina está de regreso!-Grito con firmeza en su voz y con un gesto decidido en su rostro.

El pueblo exclamo de alegría su princesa a la que todos creían muerta como les habían dicho hace 21 años estaba viva y decidida a subir al trono como era debido, y tomando lo primero que encontraron fueron corriendo detrás de su soberana fueron a ayudarla en su levantamiento contra su propia madre.

El ejército no fue rival para una princesa herida y llena de ira, y un pueblo furioso por los abusos que sufría, los aldeanos acabaron con la gran mayoría de los soldados y la otra mayoría tuvo que huir para no morir, Felka entro con todo y caballo al castillo y cabalgo hasta la sala del trono, detuvo a su caballo y bajo.

-Hola madre-Dijo con un tono de odio en su voz.

-Oh veo que el inútil de Paulo no cumplió mi encargo y sigues viva-Espeto con desprecio la reina.

-Vengo a terminar con todo esto.

-Ya veo, ¿mataras a tu propia madre? Qué vergüenza.

-Tú no te tentaste el corazón para intentar hacer lo mismo-Apretó el mango de la espada-¡Conmigo!

Y se lanzó sobre ella, Rahel no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar el movimiento de su hija fue muy rápido y la espada le fue enterrada en el corazón en los ojos de Felka se notaban chispas de odio.

-En el fuego toda emoción queme, y solo queda el odio-Dijo antes de que su madre muriera-Porque ese día me dotaste del Negro.

Y la reina tirana cayo muerta en el suelo.

El tiempo paso y Felka dio a luz a un niño fruto de la violación que sufrió pero negándose a abandonarlo lo crio sola, del mejor modo que pudo y trato de darle el amor que ella nunca recibió, ahora ella era la reina y ese niño seria el próximo rey, por eso se esforzaba en enseñarle lo que era el amor y el cómo transmitirlo a otros, nunca se casó, le era suficiente con ese niño que ella misma criaba y le dedicaba parte de su tiempo.

Pero nunca olvidaría que ella tenía una genealogía maldita que por desgracia heredo a su hijo y que el heredaría a toda su descendencia.


End file.
